The quest to Lunaria
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: Alfia gets a new fairy that joins the winx... She is the younger sister of Riven and the princess of Lunaria. What happens when overprotective brother finds out that all the boys are after his sister? Also the winx and specialists goes to Lunaria to see an old enemy trying to take over the universe once again. Thanks
1. Meeting the prinsess of Lunaria

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Alfia**

**Me: I do not own the winx, specialist, Farigonda, or anyone else in the winx show. I do own Luna and the oc's i created**

* * *

(Luna's Pov)

" Hey girls are you ready for another year at Alfia?" A loudmouth girl with blonde hair asked her group of friends. She had good fashion sense but i would never were so much pink. If i had to choose i would were the combination of purple and black which happens to be true I do were black and purple all the time. right now I am wearing a cute black denim skirt with purple leggings and black boots. I am wearing a cute purple tube top with a black denim short sleeve jacket. My hair is black and my Eye color is purple. I got my hair color from my mom and my eye color from my dad. I and also wearing a purple and black yin yang locket with a picture of me, my dad, brother, and mom.

"Excuse me but are you the winx?" I asked. Of course I already knew this but I wanted to have some fun.

"Y of course. I am Stella the most fashionable fairy in the group. And i'm also the princess of Solaria." Stella said. I realized that she was the one that was talking to her friends a while ago.

" I'm Luna princess of Lunaria. Miss Farigondatold me to find the winx because i am roomates with Flora and Musa. So I guess that makes me an official winx girl." I said as i walked over to the dorms. I suddenly heard Stella say something that was a little hurtful but i can just ignor her.

"Who does she think she is?! How dare she just waltz in here and say she is apart of our group." Stella said.

" Come on Stella give her a chance she is mine and Musa's roomates. And she seems really sweet. Just give her a chane ok Stella." The girl, i found out who was Flora, said.

" Fine i guess she does have good fasion sense, not as good as mine but still." Stella said.

* * *

(Musa's Pov)

' Luna, Luna were have i heard that name before.' i thought as i was getting ready for my date with riven. RIVEN that is were i heard it from Riven said he had a little sister named Luna, maybe that's her. Well i'll find out tonight

* * *

At Red Fountain (Sky's Pov)

"**Hey Rivy i made it to Alfia and i met the winx girls." **I heard this girl talking to Riven. That did not sound like Musa. Wait is Riven cheating on Musa?

"That's good Lun. Me and the guys will be their tonight for the anniual welcoming ball." I heard Riven say. He just called her Lun is that some sort of sick pet name or something.

**" That's good oh hey did you tell Musa about me yet?"** The mysteriouse girl said to Riven. Ok now i know Riven is cheating on Musa.

"No not yet but i will tell her and everyone else tonight. Ok I love you Luna." Riven said. He loved her and her name was Luna i have to tell Bloom so Musa won't get hurt.

**"I love you to Riven. See you tomorrow."** The girl Luna said and the hung up. I can't believe after 3 years of dateing Musa he would cheat on her like this i have to tell Bloom i have too...

"Hey Sky what are you doing." I looked up from my thoughts to see Riven looking down on me smileing. He is cheating on Musa and all he can do is smile.

"Oh just going to call Bloom and ask her out on a date." I half lied i am going to call her but not for that reason. "What are you doing?"

"I'm takeing Musa out to the lake before the ball, you know walk, talk, and probably make out you know stuff that couples do." He said. He is going to be dateing Musa and this Luna girl.

" Ok have fun." I said... now to call Bloom

* * *

(Bloom's pov)

The new girl Luna was settleing in to the extra bed that was in Flora and Musa's room. I watched as Musa went out the door for her date with Riven when all of a sudden my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID and saw that it was Sky.

"Hey Sky what's up?" I asked. A little excited about the ball tonight.

**" Hey Bloom are you alone right now i have something important to tell you." **His voice sounded worried so i quickly got to were i would be alone and not bothered.

" I'm alone Sky what's Up." I asked him

**" I heard Riven on the phone talking to another girl. She called him Rivy and asked if he told Musa about her. He said no that he would tell her and the rest of us later tonighht. then they both said i love you to each other and hung up."** When Sky was done telling me what he saw and heard and was mad at Riven and this girl he was cheating on Musa with and i felt sad for Musa.

" Sky did you happen to catch her name? and were is Riven right now?" I asked him a little bit of fury dripped in my voice.

**" He said it but i kind of forgot it, and as for Riven he left for his date with Musa."** I felt bad for Musa because Riven is probably breaking up with her right now.

" Ok you tell the guys and i will tell the girls. We have a new roomate and new addition to the winx club. See ya" I hung up and got ready to tell the girls. I looked around and saw that Luna was not there. ' She must be with miss Farigonda.' "Girls i have some news from Sky that i bet you want to hear." I looked around and they all nodded. "Well you see..."

* * *

(Brandon's Pov)

Whoa Riven is cheating on Musa?! That is harsh even for him. " So dude what's her name." I asked looking at my best friend.

" I kind of forgot it."Sky said sheepishly. After that Riven came in with a big happy smile on his face. I could not believe it Riven is cheating on Musa and he has that big stupid grin on his face. All of us left to get ready for tonight.

* * *

(Bloom's Pov)

When Musa walked in we all expected her to come bursting with tears but she had a huge grin on her face like she had just been to cloud 9. We were going to tell her but she looked so happy right now we couldn't do it. She will have to find out at the ball.

* * *

(Riven's Pov)

Everyone was stareing at me like i commited the biggest crime of the century i had no idea what was going on. So i decided to call my baby sis to see if she got the package I sent her.

* * *

(Sky's Pov)

I saw Riven Punch a number into his cell phone and for some reason I just knew that it was the other girl I looked over at the other's and said " Listen its probably the other girl he is with." Everyone crowded around me and listened in on Riven's conversation.

" Hey sweetness did you get the package i sent you" All of us was fuming he really was cheating on Musa.

**"Yes i did thanks Rivy and don't call me sweetness. So were will i meet you so I can meet all your friends?"** They are meeting up he is going to introduce her to Musa to rub it in her face.

" How abot in front of the fountain in the Gardens. Do you know were that is?" They must be planning to go through what to say.

**" Yea i know were that is. K i will meet you in the gardens. I love you." **There is thet word again i could tell that the others was not happy either.

" K don't be late I love you 2 by." We all scrambled to our feet and headed to our rooms. Tonight was going to be Hell.

* * *

At the ball (bloom's Pov)

Tonight is the night we expose Riven as the cheater he is. Stella is wearing and orange dress that frilled at the bottom. Tecna was wearing a Green and purple short dress that the straps exposed the shoulder. Musa was wearing a gourgeous Red dress that was a halter at the top. I was wearing a simple yet elegant blue dress with white ruffles at the bottom. Layala was wearing a Dark blue dress with only one strap. Flora was wearing a Pink dress that had a slit on the left side of her dress. And Luna was wearing a purple and black strapless dress that was short in the front and long in the back.

She suddenly says that she has to be somewere and left. At that time i see all the guys but Riven gather around us. It was at that time that i decided to tell Musa about Riven's cheating ways.

" Musa we have something we need to tell you." I said while biting my lower lip.

" What is it Bloom." She asked curiously.

"Riven is cheating on you." Stella blurted.

" W-W-What that can't be. Explain." She said in denile.

So Sky explained everything to her. At that moment Riven came in holding hands with... LUNA?!

"Hey guys i want to introduce you to my..." But he was cut off by Musa running away crying. I saw that she went behind the door and was listening to our conversation. "What's wrong with Musa? Why is she crying?"

" She is crying because you cheated on her with Luna." Stella yelled to him.

" W-W-What?!" Ha he is probably humiliated that he got caught.

"I didn't cheat on Musa. What makes you think that. And i would never date Luna" He looked rageing mad now.

"Dude i heard you talking to some girl on the phone she called you Rivy and you both said i love you. And by the way you are holding Luna's hand I bet she was the one you were talking 2" Sky said

" I'm not cheating on Musa. Luna is my..." But again he was cut off by Stella.

" Well what else could she be?!" Stella pratically screamed. Everyone even Musa, she came out of hideing, was listening to Riven's reply. He was about to say something but Luna of all people said something 1st. 'skank'

"His sister!" We were all surprised and Musa's face was one off understanding.

"What?!" All of us said.

" Whea my sister. I would never cheat on you Muse. I love you." He said while going over to Musa and giving her a huge kiss.

" Wait what was that package and waht about the whole did you tell musa thing?" Sky asked

"It was this charm bracelet and about the whole musa thing i asked if he told her that I started at Alfia. I never met Musa. But he told me that She know's about me." Luna said

"Dude we are so sorry about the whole thing." Sky said

"Don't worry about it it was an honest mistake." Riven said " Now that this is settled let's party."

Everything was going smooth until something happen that got Rive really mad.

He saw...

* * *

**Me: Hey first winx story i just had to have a cliffy in hear.**

**Riven: What did i see to make me so mad?**

**Me: you will find out in chapter 2**


	2. Luna's new bo and the strange feeling

**Chapter 2: Luna's new bo and the strange feeling**

**Riven: Why is the chapter called that?**

**Me: because... haha you thought i was going to tell you?! dream on if you want to know then read.**

**Riven: ok whatever**

**Musa: Gothicsasuhina2012 does not own winx club... Thank you heavens.**

* * *

***Last Time***

"Dude we are so sorry about the whole thing." Sky said

"Don't worry about it it was an honest mistake." Riven said " Now that this is settled let's party."

Everything was going smooth until something happen that got Riven really mad.

He saw...

* * *

***now***

" Hey Riven What's wrong dude?" Sky asked but he never got the answer because he saw Riven walk right up to Luna and what seems to be a boy flirting with her and Sky knew to stand clear if Riven ever got into protective mode.

* * *

*LUNA'S POV*

"Hey what's your name? I'm Trevor." Said a boy I turned to look at his face and wow was he hot. He had Blonde spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"H-H-Hi I'm Luna princess of Lunaria. What about you were are you from?" I asked, but suddenly turned pale as i noticed my overprotective big brother.'Gulp'

"I'm from Lunaria also. I am the Duke's son." WOW I did not see that coming. I was about to comment back when Riven interrupted.

"Hey punk what do you think you are doing with my baby sister?" He asked with every word seethed out of his teeth.

"Riven leave Trevor alone we were talking. Hey Riven guess what he's from Lunaria as well. His father is the Duke." I told him with excitement. I could tell that he was still fuming about the fact that a boy was flirting with his baby sister so I did what i had to do. " Hey Riven that Jared boy is trying to flirt with Musa again." To my luck that happened to be true and I can see that Riven was steaming when he caught sight of them together and the sight of Musa being uncomfortable just fuled the fire. " Sorry about Riven he can get pretty overprotective when it comes to me or Musa."

" I totally understand I have a younger sister as well and i'm pretty sure that I would freak out if she had a boyfriend... Hey Luna?" He asked with a little nervouseness in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked excidetly probably going to love what he was about to ask me.

" Would you like to go out with me sometime? you know like a date." I could tell that he looked sad probably thinking that I would say no and that he atleast had to try.

" Yes." I said with a smilr on my face.

" I understand I was just wanting to know maybe some other ti... wait did you just say yes?" He asked with shock and joy written all across his face. I giggled at that.

" Yes... I said yes." I said while going straight to him and planted my lips on his in a smoldering kiss. He kissed back and i loved every minute of it until...

* * *

Riven's pov

I looked over at my sister to see her still talking to that Trevor kid. Man he makes me mad. I then became boiling mad when I witnessed my sister Kiss him and him kissing back. His hand moving around her waiste. I marched over there anhd jerked Luna from his arms. "What the hell did you think you were doing boy kissing my little sister. I outa..." But I was interupted by Luna getting in the way and giving me her puppy eyes and that small adoribal pout. 'Oh no not the pout and eyes combo anything but that.'

" Rivy please let me date him pleeeeeeeease?!" I couldn't take it the pout the eyes it was all to much so I caved.

" Fine you 2 can date." I saw joy in those eyes of hers but i needed to do my older brother duties so I went to Trevor and gave him a good warning. "If you ever hurt my baby sister then I will hunt you down and make you wish for death before i'm through with you. Got It" I seethed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes s-s-s-sir." He stuttered and he looked terrified. Good my job here is done

" Good now that that's settled I will talk to Codatorta and ask him to put you in our group. Come on we have to go." I grabbed the pun.. i-i-i mean Trevors shirt and pulled him towards the rest of the boys.

* * *

Luna's Pov

I was still shocked at how Riven let me have a boyfriend of course he did frighten poor Trevor to death but still to actually agree that pout and eye combo i just did must have had extra effect on him tonight.

" Hey snow fairy whats chillen?" Stella's horrible pun woke me from my thoughts but i still stared off into space.

" I just got a boyfriend. My Brother bascally killed him with a death glare and a threat. I'm still in shock that Riven, My brother Riven, let me date him he never let me date back on Lunaria." I said while the girls faces was a mixture of happiness and surprise.

" Maybe it was because he wasn't from Lunaria and thatRiven can see good in him or something like that." Stella babbled

" No that's not it because his father is the duke of Lunaria and i made Riven break down with my pouty face." I said while going up to my room. I went to bed with a happy smile on my face but for some reason I feel something terrible is about to happen. The question is What is it?

* * *

**I got chapter 2 up**

**Riven: I can't belive you made me so waek**

**Me: well belive it**

**Luna: I got a boyfriend yay, but what was that feeling i felt.**

**Me: It will appear later**

**Luna: aww... anyway gothicsasuhina2012 does not own winx club... read and review... please with magic fairies on top.**


End file.
